<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alea jacta est by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299792">Alea jacta est</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Реквием по Вероне [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Справедливость – понятие относительное. Она не может быть единой для всех.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Escalus/Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet), Mercutio/Benvolio Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Реквием по Вероне [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alea jacta est</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alea jacta est! (лат.) — Жребий брошен!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы сегодня невероятно молчаливы, дядя, — Меркуцио внимательно смотрел на Эскала. Утренняя аудиенция у герцога закончилась уже около часа назад, но он по-прежнему находился в комнате, где она проходила, и не покидал ее, словно его что-то удерживало там. И Меркуцио, который разыскивал Эскала по всему дворцу, чтобы поговорить с ним после своей длительной поездки, был удивлен, что герцог еще не приступил к своим повседневным делам и продолжает все также стоять у окна. Но Меркуцио мог поклясться, что ухоженный сад и невероятные по своей красоте цветы за окном были последним, что могло заинтересовать веронского правителя. — Я не заявляю, что вы обычно много говорите, однако вы не проронили почти ни слова на утреннем приеме, к началу которого я так благополучно прибыл. Все ваши гости разошлись в суеверном страхе и полном недоумении. И если признаться, то я тоже нахожусь в некоторой растерянности. Что-то произошло, пока я отсутствовал?</p><p>— Нет, — герцог Веронский отошел от окна и мягко улыбнулся, с удовольствием посмотрев на юношу. Так он улыбался только Меркуцио, никогда не пряча истинных чувств, что вызывало в нем одно его присутствие рядом. Даже Валентин не видел дядю таким, хотя и с ним герцог всегда был предельно честен. — Все в порядке. Но... — Эскал нахмурился, — в какое-то мгновение я почувствовал, что все вокруг меня словно изменилось. Все те же люди были рядом, они говорили те же слова, что и всегда, также лгали мне, пытаясь скрыть истину даже от самих себя, но что-то неожиданно стало не так. Я никогда не был суеверным и считал подобные события плодом чужого воображения и неразумности сознания. И поэтому мне не могло понравиться, что я тоже оказался подвержен этому. </p><p>— Возможно, это произошло не с теми, кто вас окружал, — Меркуцио присел на краешек стола, заваленного свитками, — быть может, это вы изменились. Ведь вы до сих пор здесь, несмотря на большое количество дел, что обычно занимают все ваше время, не давая возможности остановится ни на минуту. И это совершенно невероятно.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что я могу измениться? — усмехнулся герцог. — Кому, как не тебе известно, что подобное никогда не произойдет. </p><p>— Иногда людям свойственны метаморфозы, и вы это знаете даже лучше других, — Меркуцио стянул с волос ленту и тряхнул головой. — Однако вы правы, я слишком долго отсутствовал и поэтому успел позабыть о том, что вам не свойственны обычные человеческие эмоции. А если они вдруг появляются, вы всеми силами пытаетесь устранить их. Хотя и вы допускаете исключения из созданных вами правил. Иногда очень забавно признавать, что я единственный, кто это знает. И поэтому мне не следует больше так надолго вас покидать.</p><p>— Как ты съездил? Родственники твоего отца приняли тебя как подобает твоему положению?</p><p>— Если честно, дядя, мой неожиданный приезд наделал много переполоху, как среди челяди, так и среди господ. По-моему они посчитали, что я хочу отобрать у них все, чем они владеют. </p><p>— А такая мысль не приходила тебе в голову?</p><p>— Я слишком хорошо знаю вас, дядя и поэтому уверен, что такая мысль приходила к вам, оттого не вижу смысла и мне пребывать в подобных и весьма бесполезных размышлениях. А еще я с каждым мгновением убеждаюсь, что я могу получить все, что пожелаю и не прилагать к этому особых усилий — мне лишь достаточно рассказать о моих желаниях вам.</p><p>— Иногда ты поражаешь даже меня своей откровенностью, Меркуцио.</p><p>— Нет, синьор, я просто говорю то, что никогда не захотите вслух произнести вы. Я ведь слишком дорог вам, чтобы вы не задумывались о моем будущем. А наследство, оставшееся от моего отца, довольно велико. И оно превышает состояние моей матери, которое, только благодаря вашей воле теперь принадлежит моему брату.</p><p>— Твои родственники слишком торопились избавиться от тебя много лет назад и вряд ли думали, что когда-нибудь ты потребуешь вернуть все, что тебе принадлежит по праву. Но сейчас я хочу знать: тебе нужны земли твоего отца?</p><p>— А разве от моего ответа что-либо зависит? Вы ведь все решили в тот день, когда я появился в вашем доме. Тогда вами двигала забота о детях, что неожиданно вторглись в вашу жизнь. Сейчас же вашими поступками руководят чувства совсем иные. И я не собираюсь взывать к чувству справедливости, прося вернуть отнятое. Вы ведь не верите в справедливость, не так ли, дядя?</p><p>— Справедливость — понятие относительное, — герцог сел в кресло и откинулся на спинку, сцепив руки в замок. — Она не может быть единой для всех, поскольку каждый человек может увидеть в ней то, что может не прийтись по нраву другим. </p><p>— Вы сумели привить мне эту мудрость, — рассмеялся Меркуцио. — Именно поэтому, справедливость всегда интересовала меня меньше, чем кого-либо в Вероне. Впрочем, в вашем городе размышлять о подобных вещах всегда было бесполезной тратой времени. Но некоторые жители все же пытаются добиться своей иллюзорной справедливости. Когда-то для этого они убивали друг друга, теперь изощряются в неумелом остроумии и попытках хотя бы словами унизить своего врага, если же не могут отправить его на тот свет.</p><p>— Ты уже виделся с Бенволио?</p><p>— Нет. Он вернется только завтра, так мне сказал юный Ромео, которого я встретил в вашем доме первым по прибытии. Вы преднамеренно выслали Бенволио прочь из города за несколько дней до моего предполагаемого возвращения? </p><p>— Не могу ни признать, что мне не понравилось, как он вел себя некоторое время назад. И я не собирался и дальше глядеть, как он размахивает своим кинжалом, пытаясь вызвать на дуэль всех Капулетти одновременно. Или старается досадить хотя бы Тибальту, выставляя того глупцом перед приезжими торговцами, перекупая все, что изначально предназначалось племяннику госпожи Капулетти. Именно поэтому синьора Монтекки поступила благоразумно, заставив своего племянника на некоторое время покинуть Верону и охладить свой пыл и торговый азарт за пределами этого города, а заодно проверить некоторые свои владения. Синьора Лукреция всегда отличалась здравомыслием, что несказанно меня радует. <br/>— И все же с вами что-то не так, — Меркуцио встал, подошел к герцогу и присел на подлокотник его кресла. — Может быть, вы и можете обмануть всех вокруг, но вы никогда не притворялись рядом со мной. И сейчас вы тоже от меня не прячетесь. Что-то произошло, пока меня не было рядом с вами? </p><p>— В тот странный момент, среди всех этих людей, я понял, что время покоя в моем городе закончилось, — вдруг горько усмехнулся Эскал. — Я не пытался закрывать глаза на происходящее вокруг, но я чувствовал, что, несмотря на поведение отдельных личностей, ничего не меняется, и я по-прежнему могу держать всех под контролем. Когда-то мне надоело ходить по крови, и я сделал все, что было в моих силах, не гнушаясь никакими средствами, чтобы добиться тишины в городе, чтобы не видеть более мертвых тел на улицах, не слышать похоронный звон колоколов и криков о мщении. Но я всегда знал, что рано или поздно все возвратится на круги своя. И это время наступает сейчас.</p><p>— Вы слишком мрачно смотрите сегодня на мир, синьор, — Меркуцио нахмурился. — Вы всегда можете сделать что-то, и все снова будет так, как нужно вам. Вы сами научили меня этому — всегда добиваться желаемого. И поэтому я не понимаю вас сейчас. Если вы однажды сделали так, что все вокруг стали поступать так, как угодно вам, то просто сделайте это еще раз. </p><p>— Я заставил всех бояться моего гнева, страхом смерти от моей руки принудил подчиняться моей воле, — Эскал на мгновение замолчал, а потом жестко проговорил. — И чтобы добиться мира в первый раз, я приказал убить. </p><p>— Прикажите сделать это снова, если вы считаете, что подобное необходимо. Вы так любите играть в шахматы, поэтому вам не составит труда выбрать ту единственную фигуру, без которой вся дальнейшая игра превратиться в бессмыслицу. Если вы хотите тишины на ваших улицах, добейтесь этого. Если вам эта тишина приносит покой, уничтожьте то, что мешает вашему желанию наслаждаться им по-прежнему.</p><p>— И тебе все равно кого я могу выбрать в этот раз? — герцог провел рукой по волосам Меркуцио. — Ты согласишься с любым моим решением? </p><p>— Право, сегодня действительно что-то произошло,- Меркуцио лениво встал и потянулся, — а я все же слишком устал и мне следует хорошо отдохнуть, потому что я перестал вас узнавать, дядя. И сейчас самым верным поступком будет оставить вас в одиночестве, чтобы вы все же решили чего вы на самом деле желаете. <br/>Меркуцио поклонился герцогу и пошел к двери. Но перед тем как выйти он остановился и развернулся к Эскалу.</p><p>— А вы знаете, дядя, я все же хочу, чтобы земли моего отца принадлежали снова мне и Валентину. Вы ведь это хотели от меня услышать? Я слишком хороший ученик, чтобы пренебрегать вашими советами и отбросить прочь все, чему вы меня научили. Может быть, я все же самую малость верю в ту иллюзию, которую некоторые называют справедливостью. Но также вполне вероятно, что я просто хочу отомстить этим людям за то, что они выбросили нас когда-то из нашего дома, за то, что они унизили Валентина и слишком рано разбили мои детские мечты и заставили повзрослеть. Но я не думаю, что им будут интересны наши мотивы, когда вы лишите их всего, что они считают своим.</p><p>— Ты уверен в этом решении?</p><p>— Кому как не вам знать, дядя, что я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов, — усмехнулся Меркуцио и, поклонившись, вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Герцог встал из кресла, взял в руку ленту, что оставил на столе Меркуцио, и вновь подошел к окну. Ощущение, что все вокруг него пытается измениться, так и не покинуло его. Люди, а вернее их желания, снова пытаются выйти из-под его контроля. На свободу вновь стремятся вырваться вожделения, которые Эскал так долго держал взаперти, в сердцах и душах их обладателей. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Любое чувство всегда жаждет выйти на свет. И уж тем более это желание присуще мести и вражде, что поселились в Вероне с незапамятных времен. Впрочем, может в этот раз желания смогут наконец-то уничтожить своих владельцев. И единственное, что предстояло решить герцогу, стоит ли помочь этим людям уничтожить самих себя или дать им возможность проделать это самостоятельно. Впрочем, герцог взглянул на ленту и улыбнулся, это решение еще можно принять позже. А сейчас есть дела, которые более не терпят отлагательств.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>